Mikka and Wakka
by AalinaHockeyfan
Summary: Mikka is from our world, she and her cousin Kieva some how come to Besaid island. Lulu likes Kieva and Wakka likes Mikka. Mikka has some problems.


Disclaimer: this does not belong to me no matter how much I wish Wakka was mine.

Chapter one: Besaid

I definitely knew when I woke up that I was not where I was the last time I remembered seeing as I was in a hut like tent thing. I turned my head and looked over at a couch that was about seven feet away.

There was a guy with bright reddish orange hair, he was making something or another, I don't know my side hurt like hell so I wasn't exactly in the caring mood at the moment. Thankfully he didn't know that I was up yet, he was just sitting there mixing some things.

Unfortunately he would have kept on not knowing I was up until I sneezed in a weird cute way as many people have told me. "You're awake, here take this it will make you feel less sore, ya." I looked at him like he had gone insane and didn't take the thing in his hands from him.

"Sure." I took the thing from him and then looked at him questioningly, not knowing what to do after that. "Drink it, it won't kill you. I won't poison you." I raised a brow but I did drink it.

I was expecting it to taste nasty but this actually tasted nice for once. "Thanks, umm by the way who are you and where am I." He smiled at me and laughed because apparently I'm guessing that I had an odd expression on my face. "I'm Wakka and you are the Island of Besaid. Who are you?" he asked me. "I'm Mikka and where the hell is Besaid." He looked at me a moment before he answered me.

"Spira, you have heard of the place you live at, ya." Yep I definitely think this guy is a bit out of it or somehow I have appeared in a completely different place. "Oh ya there was a guy that appeared along with you. Do you want to go and see if you know him?" Hmm, who could it be, A: my evil cousin who I love more than anything, B: the person who hates me the most in the world.

"Sure, where is he exactly?" Wakka helped me off the bed and into a standing position. "He is at my friend Lulu's, she's watching over him." I nodded and followed Wakka over to his friends place.

"Lulu can I come in she woke up." There was some shuffling and the flap to the tent opened and a woman in tons of black and leather opened it to allow the two of us in.

Lulu did not look to comfy in that outfit or I wouldn't at least, too hot. I can't wear anything that I would be terribly hot in. "He hasn't woken up yet; I don't know what may be able to either." I looked at the guy and realized who it was, my cousin Kieva.

"Oh Lulu this is Mikka, Mikka this is Lulu." Lulu didn't seem the type to shake hands so I didn't put forth the effort to do so.

Lulu looked at me then at my cousin. "Do you know him?" she asked, she seems kind of stoic. "Yeah he's my cousin Kieva, and he's my best friend." I said, me and Kieva have been through everything together. "Do you have any way that may wake him up, I have been trying for the last ten minutes and nothing has happened." I smirked at her.

"Of course I know something that will wake him up, be very quiet." I looked at Kieva and lowered my voice where you could barely hear me. "Kieva, Kieva food." Kieva suddenly shot up and looked around wildly.

Lulu and Wakka looked at him in astonishment, how could he hear her if she was speaking so low. "That is as always so unfair to use that against me, especially when you don't have any food ready to give to me." I looked at Kieva in a 'so what is your point' kind of way. I tilted my head towards Wakka and Lulu so he would notice them and shut up for a moment.

Seeing as he wasn't exactly shutting up I sighed and smiled sweetly at him, which he noticed. Everyone knows that is a bad sign coming from me. "Kieva, ewnay on the alkingtay so utshay eforebay I ecideday to ithay ouya ." Lulu and Wakka didn't have a clue what I said but Kieva did and immediately shut up. Finally.

"Kieva these people found us somewhere okay. That's Wakka and that's Lulu. Now say hello." He glared at me but he did say hello to them. "So where are we?" he asked, Lulu replied to him. "You are in Besaid Island in Spira." he had the confused look on that I had on when Wakka told me where I was. "What the hell, where the hell am I, I know I most definitely am not where I am supposed to be either is Mikka." I walked over to Kieva, calmly and punched him in the face, I walked back to where I had been standing and just looked at him waiting for him to calm down so he doesn't hyperventilate.

"Thanks I needed that." I raised an eyebrow. "Really I couldn't tell." I said sarcastically. He looked at me as if he was deciding something. "Is that sarcasm I hear." I cocked my head to the side. "It could be why who's askin'?" he shrugged and looked at Lulu curiously. Great the great wooer of wooers is going to try and woo the unwooable.

I know who everyone in this story is, or rather game, were in the game final fantasy x or x-2, I don't know which one but I am really hoping for the last because I'm not too keen of becoming Sin's prey at the moment.

"Umm no offence but we don't know anyone here and now we have no where to stay so ya." Lulu and Wakka looked at each other deciding what they should do. "Well I could keep Kieva here, and you can keep Mikka at your place can't you Wakka?" Lulu said. Kieva looked at me. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Its as if we aren't even here don't you think." I nodded in agreement. Wakka and Lulu turned back to us and apparently they are going to tell us what they decided. "Okay here's the plan. Mikka is going to stay with Wakka and Kieva is going to stay with me. Is that okay." I looked at Kieva and he looked at me. We nodded at each other and did our certain language with our eyes. "Yeah that's fine thanks for letting us stay with you guys." Kieva said to them, I nodded in agreement.

Lulu looked at Kieva, I'm beginning to get the feeling that she would allow him to woo her for some odd reason. I looked at Kieva, he had on his baggy faded out jeans that looked closer to light brown now then black like they used to, he had on a wife beater shirt like Wakka has on only its red instead. His hair is all over the place, messy guy if you ask me.

I cant seem to understand how Lulu could like him but then again I am his cousin and have known him his whole life and think a lot of things about him are absolutely repulsive.

Me I think I look so much cooler with all the different hair colors, red, black and bits of light blond in it but not that noticeable. My clothes were somewhat like Kieva's only a bit different and made for girls. I had my baggy pants on, they were a faded brown color, I also had on a spaghetti strap shirt with a shirt over that that was a tan color, it had bell arms and a v-neck it was my most favorite shirt in the whole world.

I also had my necklace that had a pendant that was a yen coin, and my other necklace, a sister necklace me and my best friend Hope bought together, it has a crescent moon for a pendant, that was one thing that we actually agreed on. I miss her more than anything right now, I really need her.

"We'll I'm going down to the beach, I think that's where Tidus and Yuna are. Those to have been spending non-stop time together since he returned to us." Wakka said to us. I shrugged and followed him, I think Lulu was going to show Kieva around the village first.

"So how old are you exactly, don't look much older than twenty." I smiled at him. "I'm twenty-three gonna be twenty-four in two weeks." I said to him, he looked at me surprised.

I guess I don't look that old. Oh well. He stopped us when we got onto the beach, he pointed to where the ocean was lapping at the beach. Two people were sitting down near it just watching. "That's Tidus and Yuna." I nodded and followed him to over where they were sitting. "So have you two been having fun." he said to them, they turned around and smiled at Wakka and looked at me curiously. "This is Mikka, we found them a few hours ago, don't know how they got here and you don't know how you got here either do you." I shook my head.

Wakka looked at me as if he was thinking of asking me a question. "You do know what Blitz is, ya." I looked at him. Okay yes I know of the game but I have never played it before or really seen it played before. "uh sorta, I've heard of it but I have never seen it played or really seen it before." They, meaning Tidus and Wakka looked at me as if I was insane.

I shrugged and walked over to Yuna and watched them play Blitz, meanwhile Yuna and I just talked about whatever. "So what is with you and Tidus exactly." she gave me a look, and I knew what she meant by that look. "oh no I'm not interested in him like that if that's what you think." she sighed in relief. "Good because I didn't want to have to hurt you." We both laughed at that and I sighed. Yuna looked at me, she had a worried look, she's only known me for a few minutes and she already is worried about my well being.

I laid back on the sand and without opening my eyes I sighed. "Yes what is it." Yuna laid down besides me. "well I know that there is something in you that you have been hiding for a long time and that no one knows about not even your closest friends. I can see it in your eyes and it hurts to see that you haven't had anyone to trust with your secrets in your whole life of living so far. Its just depressing to know that you aren't able to share it with someone." That was true, what Yuna just said it was all true.

I'm afraid to get close to people that is part of the reason I haven't told anyone about my problems and fears. They will all just disappear some day; like nearly everyone else in my family has done to me. The only one that hasn't is Kieva, he's been there the whole time, supporting me all the way.

I sat up and looked over at Wakka and Tidus. "I cant tell anyone, no one needs to have the burden of my problems, there nothing' important. No one knows what it was really like for me, not even Kieva I just told him of some small things, that were meaningless to the bigger ones." Yuna shook her head at me, she disagrees I know that.

But if anyone knows me they know that I am stubborn beyond belief and not many things can change my mind, they also know that I have been through a lot in my life and I try to keep it hidden and I also try not to be emotional, I don't do emotions well. I hang out with guys, I grew up around them; I feel more comfortable around them.

"Yuna there are two no scratch that three major faults that I have; one I'm stubborn, two I'm antagonistic and three I'm not open about feelings. Which to a lot of people is important, I wish I was different so much I mean when I like a guy or something choke up and don't do anything about it." I paused and saw that Wakka and Tidus were still practicing. "I'm gonna go back to the village tell them I went back to Wakka's will you." Yuna nodded I got up and walked the path to the village.

I went into the house hut tent thing that I was in when I first woke up and sat on the couch just thinking life over and what really has happened to me over the years. My dad died in my arms when I was sixteen, he drank himself to death of his own free will. My mom she was hardly ever home and we didn't get along really always fought but I loved both my parents no matter what and I loved my dad more than anything.

Some of my friends let and abandoned me because after both my parent died I went into a sort of shell like living dead just going on everyday not caring what was to happen to me ever. When I absolutely had to go out people avoided me, how nice of them really. And then my group of friends had problems, people running away, going into foster care, everything is bottled up from over the years. I have never let any of it out ever. I like to do things on my own and learn things the hard way I always have, I don't know why but I do.

I laid down on the couch with my arms behind my head and I just looked up at the ceiling. Wakka walked in and sat near my feet on the couch. I raised a brow at him in question. "I was wonderin' where you went off to." I smiled at him, I loved his red orange hair its awesome.

"Just came here, to think." I said to him, he looked at me. "You're okay, ya." I nodded my head. "Ya I'm fine, just remembering things and thinking." Wakka looked at her curiously. "About what exactly." I shook my head. "Nothing of importance." Wakka looked unconvinced but he didn't push it.

"Are you hungry, 'cause I'm gonna make some thing to eat." I nodded at him and looked around and saw my bag. "You guys found may bag with me?" I asked him. He glanced over near the entrance where my big duffel bag was. "Yea, your cousin had one near him too. We didn't know what it was so we just brought them with us." I nodded and turned so I was laying on my stomach and watching Wakka work.

I took my hair out of the pony tail and let it get in my face and just studied it. I've noticed that its fading back to its natural color, unfortunately. I hate it when It does that, but I remember putting three things of dye in my bag so I can dye it when it fades away. I like my light red hair, and the black chunks look awesome in it so I'm happy with it, until it goes back to blond, damn I hate the color, my cousin has it but he died his pitch black.

Wakka was laughing at me now, I looked up and glared at him. "What is so funny." He just laughed more when he noticed my glare. "Its funny to see someone glare at their hair, ya." I scowled but tried to hide my amusement which wasn't working so well.

Wakka looked at me and smirked. "So tell me something about yourself." I cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?" I asked him, he shrugged. "Anything." I thought a moment. "Family is very important to me. MY sister especially Neekhal was my one thing that was always there. But she's gone now." Wakka looked at me in silence.

"I love the ocean, just swimming in it makes me forget everything and jumping off cliffs into the ocean is fun especially when you are really high up." I said to continue the conversation. I glanced over at Wakka and saw him smirking to himself.

I sat up and looked at Wakka. "Is there anything else you want to tell?" he looked at me. "Nothing that I can think of at the moment but don't worry you will found out tons about me soon enough believe me." He smiled at that and I walked over to where there was more room to stretch.

I mean really I've been asleep for a while and been sitting for a while and I really need to crack my back. The only way that really cracks it is to do a back bend or they are also knows as the bridge.

Someone walked in when I was in that position I looked and saw that it was Lulu and Kieva. "uh hi." I said to them. Lulu looked at me curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked, I tried to smile but its kind of hard to do when you are upside down. "Nothin' just hangin around." She shook her head at me.

"Wakka do you know where Tidus is, I think there might be something of his Kieva might like to see." I up righted myself and looked at my dear cousin.

I knew exactly what was going on. "Its either swords or some sort of weapon." Kieva stuck his tongue out at me and I did it back at him. He glared and I shrugged at him. "how is it that you always know what I think at times." I shrugged yet again and smiled at him. "I'm gifted unlike you." Lulu and Wakka looked at us in amusement most likely.

"I think Yuna went to the temple and Tidus is most likely at their home." Lulu nodded and my cousin and her left to go seek them out. "Anyways is it done yet, I'm starving." Wakka laughed at me. He put some on the food on a plate and then another and handed one to me. "Here eat." I did the happy food dance and began to eat and just talk with Wakka as I did so.

"So do you like it here so far?" Wakka asked me, I thought a moment. I did in fact like it here, the air was fresher and there wasn't as many things to worry about when I was back in my world. "I love it here, I always wanted to go somewhere like this place, its so calm and friendly." Wakka nodded in knowing how it felt.

"Me and Neekhal grew up in a big family, at least on my moms side it was she had four other siblings who hat at least two kids. We were seven years apart, but we were always really close. Our family always protected one and another no mater what happened, I loved all of them. And I loved baby sitting for my cousin, she has three daughters, one who is ten and two more who are five now. Twins." I leaned against the back of the couch.

"Then my family got broken up." I looked at Wakka and he nodded for me to go on. I realized that I was about to tell him what happened to me that made my family so broken up and confusing. Am I ready for this to be out, I just told Yuna a few hours ago that I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet here I am close to telling Wakka.

"My mom and dad were separated, they couldn't stand or rather my mom couldn't stand my dads bad habits that he has. So my dad moved and took my sister along with him, but I visited him and my sister visited my mom." I paused for a moment. "When I was younger my mom got a boyfriend, he lived with us for eight years and I hated him, I hated him all those years. Every day I did, he tried to control me, just because he lived with me didn't mean that he could do that sort of thing, and I argued with him, we fought constantly. Mom finally got rid of him." I paused and Wakka looked at me concerned. "Theres more, ya." I nodded and continued with my story.

"When I was sixteen my dad died, he was an alcoholic, damn well drank too much every night. I was visiting him the night he died, he came in and was swaggering as he did at times only this was worse he was deathly pale and well he wasn't doing so well." I looked at Wakka and he was realizing what I was trying to say or was beginning to say.

"He collapsed I knew we couldn't get him to a hospital in time, I contacted them and they said they were on their way. But in my heart I knew they wouldn't make it in time he died in my arms, he died when I was sixteen, barely sixteen. In my arms he wasn't supposed to die but i knew he was going to I've known my whole life that he was going to die earlier than he should have had to. Apparently my sister and I weren't important enough to live for." I was near tears, hell i was in tears, I hated that my father never wanted to stay alive for us.

"Later on I wasn't really alive, I was like the living dead; not alive but not dead. Just living. I didn't care what happened to, what anyone said about or hell ifi even lived any longer I was close to my dad and he was someone I know who wouldn't judge me for being different and not being normal. If I didn't have to I never came out of my hosue just stayed in there but when I absolutely had to I went into town but people avoided me like you wouldn't believe." I had so much hate in myself realized for one act a single person that I loved did to me and to everyone that I know.

"My mom coulnt believe thath e died and even if they weren't married they were still friends and it tore her heart out to see that this happened she couldn't handle it so she left, my sister the same thing happened practically only she moved away with her boyfriend. It took two of my cousins to bring me out of my anti-social stage, when they did it took me a few years to rebuild what I had lost." Wakka looked at me with sympathy, he understanding how it felt to have that happen. It was night time and I was tired, very tired.

Wakka hugged me and just tried to soothe me, I was crying heavily, I havent told anyone about that and he somehow by one look and one memory of mine got it out of me. "You'll be fine come on lets get you to bed its getting late, ya." I nodded and he showed me to the bed. "You can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch. I looked at him. "Are you sure?" he nodded and all but forced me to have the bed.

"I just need my night clothes and then I will be okay." he said, he changed in one of the rooms he had, you never expect a place like this to have rooms but it does. (A/N: I know they don't in the game but in mine it does so deal and if you don't like well you still have to deal) "Night Mikka" he said to me I smiled at him. "Night Wakka" I got in the bed that was his but is letting me use until we can think of a better arrangement.

A/N: this is my first FF2 fan fiction so please be nice and try not to flame me, I've only gotten one before and it nearly made me cry. Even if it was a small petty insult. But anyways, these characters are based on me and my cousin Nate be nice please. I know the emotional part came on a bit too fast for Mikka and it doesn't even seem that bad but it just came that way so please don't kill me

Talie


End file.
